Donkey Kong's Return
by StaticRemix
Summary: Donkey Kong returns home and discovers his island is in ruins. He must track down King K.Rool and save his friends and the Golden Bananas!
1. Diddy's Problem

This is my first fanfiction on this website. I write other stories like Sonic ones, and I also wrote the sequal to the horror story Demonic Contamination. I like writing storys on my spare time because it's something to do I guess.

Anyways, this is a Donkey Kong fanfiction. Because I'm a huge fan of Donkey Kong games, I decided to write a fanfic off it. I do not own DK or any other Nintendo related character. Wish I did though, that would be pretty cool.

It was a peaceful day at DK Island, wind breezing through the air, birds chirping, and even smoke coming from the island itself. Looking down at the shore, it appeared to be the Kongs having a cookout. What appeared to be a gorilla working the grill also had on sun shades, a wife beater, and jean shorts, it was non-other than Funky Kong. Funky was cooking up a lot on what appeared to be such a small grill. He was even showing off his tricks by throwing food into the air and catching it with his giant fork. Cranky Kong wasn't pleased, who was sitting on his chair near a shaded area watching the cool Kong show off his tricks. "Hmph, young people..." the old man said to himself with a pipe in his mouth rocking the chair back and forth.

On the other side of the beach appeared to be a female ape with a long golden ponytail along with another girl ape who wore a two piece bathing suit and two pigtails. It was Dixie and Tiny kong, who were playing with their adopted cousin, Kiddy on the shore in the water. "C'mon Kiddy, you can do it! Just paddle with your hands and feet!" Dixie yelled. Kiddy was struggling as he tried to stay afloat the water. The big ape was doing well to everyones suprise, but he was still scared and wanted to stop. Tiny then made a comment "I think you should just let him stop now Dixie...I don't think he's enjoying himself..." Tiny looked over to her older sister. "Yeah, you're probably right..." Dixie swam over to her bulky cousin and tried to help him get to shore, regardless of his weight.

For the most part, everyone was enjoying themsevles, except for one little monkey, who was atually laying on his stomache looking out to sea all by himself. A larger female ape ran over to the little monkey and asked "What's wrong Diddy? Why aren't you playing like everybody else?" Diddy looked at Candy Kong who then sat right next to him. "It's just...DK is always off doing some crazy sport with that Mario guy, and we're never invited...It's just not fair..." the monkey was upset. Diddy was a hero himself, even rescued DK from K.Rool once yet Mario still has never invited him to any of his partys or sports. Candy looked at Diddy and smiled "Well, DK is coming back the day after tomorrow, so maybe you can ask him. I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't mind bringing you along with him." Diddy enlightened a little bit, not enough for Candy to notice, but he thought their might be hope yet. "Yeah, you're right. I'm going to ask DK when he comes back!" Diddy jumped up from his position and ran over to Funky Kong who was placing all the food onto a giant wooden table carved into the shape of a bananna. Diddy jumped onto the far right side of the table and was excited to see what Funky cooked up this time.

"Hold on, little dude. Wait for eveyone else to sit down before you muncho-grindo." said the surf punked ape while placing the plates onto the table. Diddy leaned onto the table and waited for everybody. Dixe, Tiny, and Kiddy walked over and took their seats. Candy walked over to Cranky and helped him walk over to the table. "Grr, what did that good for nothing son of mine do with my cane!" yelled the old man. Candy laughed "DK's been gone for over a month...How could he have taken it?" Candy sat Cranky down and took a seat between him and Diddy afterwards. Cranky grunted "Yeah, having a party with that good-for-nothing Mario. Mario this, Mario that. Back in my day, I actually fought the plumber and stole his pretty little girlfriend." Cranky was honored to hold such a title, but was shot down by Tiny, who commented "Yeah, and you lost miserably. Leaving you in a cage and having DK save you while he was just a baby." Everybody laughed, except for Cranky.

Diddy always dreamt of becoming as famous and as heroic as DK someday, and even though he wanted to be a hero, he also really missed his big buddy. Dixie saw Diddy playing with his food looking rather pale. "What's wrong Diddy? DK's coming back in two days." Dixie was worried, whenever DK would leave Diddy always seemed bored and pale. "Yeah, I know." Diddy tried not to let Dixie worry too much, because whenever Dixie worried too much, it was another problem for him to fix.

Tiny kept eyeing Diddy during the whole time at the table. Ever since Diddy rescued her from the cage in Angry Aztec, she always had this special bond with him, which would later evolve into a crush. Course she knew Dixie was already going out with him, and she didn't have a chance, but she couldn't help but think about him all the time.

That's all for now. Did any of you guys like it?


	2. No Donkey Kong No Bananas!

_Thanks. I know it was rather short, but that was just to make sure people would like it. Anyways, this'll be longer, promise._

The sky was full of stars that shined on the water of the ocean. The moon was a bit dim tonight, and the tropical island with the shape of a Gorilla's head was quiet. The Kongs have left the beach after a long cookout and traveled into the heart of the Island, Jungle Japes. Each primate going back to their houses...err _tree_ houses, they headed off into slumber and awaited the next day. The jungle for once was quiet.

Diddy, however, refused to sleep. Sitting in his hammock with one leg hanging out and a banana milkshake in his right hand, not even sipping it. "_It's just not fair. I saved DK from K. Rool a few years back yet I'm still not considered a real hero." _Diddy thought to himself. The night was rough for the chimp, all the little guy wanted to do was join in on the fun DK had with this Mario guy, who lived far far away. _"Well, after tomorrow, I'm going to ask him."_ Diddy was still mellow, worried that his uncle might reject him thinking he isn't capable of the sport activities he goes off to. Diddy put the milkshake down onto the floor and rolled onto his side of the hammock, and slowly closed his eyes.

_**MEANWHILE**_

In what appears to be a giant lava filled castle, a race track was present. And this track was _dangerous_, filled with bananas peels, hazardess cliffs and turns, and even giant Thumbs smashing onto the ground every five seconds. Race Karts where seen zooming by in a flash through this dangerous race track, and each kart had its own unique color. In the lead of the vehicles was a red kart with the world famous Mario on the steering wheal. Following the plumber was a yellow kart with the main man Donkey Kong controlling it. "Alright, Donkey Kong! Let's-a see you dodge this!" Mario yelled, dropping a banana peel in DK's direction. "Bastard" mumbled the big ape. DK tried to turn into a new direction but failed in time and slipped on the bananas peel. After spinning out, a giant Koopa by the name of Bowser pushed the Kong into a brick wall. The smash caused the kart to tear apart, also leaving the gorilla lying onto the ground in pain. After about five karts flew by, one light green kart stopped in front of the primate and the fellow offered his hand, it was Yoshi. The Dino didn't see what exactly happened, but he was aware DK was in pain and offered to help him get back on his feet. "Well, it could be worse." Commented the green Dino "Atleast you didn't end up like Toad..."

DK and Yoshi left the race while the others presumed and DK crawled onto Yoshi's back, who ran DK to the nearest hospital. DK wasn't beat too bad, but he hurt his ankle and some blood could be found gushing out. A near hospital was far, as they were still in Bowser's castle. DK said "Damn, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Yoshi put his head down and thought for a moment. "Well, after we finish the race, how would Mario and them normally get back to the Mushroom Kingdom?" The Dino was curious, why would Bowser let everyone into his race track and not provide an exit? _"Damn, I better warn Mario..."_ The Dino thought. With DK still on his back, Yoshi ran back to the race track and waited for everyone to finish. Mario and Bowser were head to head before the finish line, leaving everybody else in the back. Mario took the lead, and got way ahead of the Koopa King. Bowser grinned, and grabbed a spiked shell he was hiding. "Here's a little present for ya, Mario!" The Koopa yelled while tossing the blue shell at the plumber. It smashed right at Mario causing him to fly in the air. Bowser dashed ahead and made it in first place across the finish line. "Oh yeah! I won! Who's the champion now? Not Mario, ha ha!" Bowser gleeted with joy to actually defeat Mario in something.

Mario sat on the track and shook his head "Mamma-mia." Luigi and Peach ran to the defeated plumber with Peach asking if he was alright. Mario stood up and nodded yes. Mario's rival Wario ran up to Bowser and congratulated him. "Ha ha, yeah! A real Koopa king can race." shouted Bowser. "If you ever want a rematch Mario, then come see me. I'll be waiting!" Bowser shot out fire into the sky and began to walk off. Mario got up and dusted himself off. In the back of the three, a little mushroom headed fellow crawled himself to their direction. "G-guys, do you know how to get out of this place?" Toad asked, completely beaten up by bullies like Wario and Bowser. Mario looked around and saw Yoshi and DK, with DK getting back up on his own two feet. Peach then said "Mario, I have a bad feeling about this. Tomorrow is a big day, and if we don't escape this castle by then, who knows what'll happen?" DK was upset, he made a promise to the other Kongs back at his island he would be back soon. He and Yoshi walked over to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad and the six gathered around to try and find a way out.

_**BACK AT DK ISLAND**_

The night was still quiet, and just about every living thing on the island was asleep. However, marching could be heard roaming through the jungles, and it seemed as if it was heading towards DK's house. In the moonlight could be seen reptiles with wooden legs, eye patches, and black vests with skulls on them. Among them was a very large crocodile with a red cape and a golden crown that shined out even in the darkest hours of the night. It was King K.Rool, along with his Kremling army. The Kremlings walked over to DK's tree house and two Kritters climbed the tree's and discovered locked doors with a note attached to it. The Kritter snatched it and it read:

_Dear anyone who reads this letter,_

_As you all know; I'm leaving Donkey Kong Island to participate in the Grand Prix tournament held at the Mushroom Kingdom. _

_I'll be using my Standard Yellow cart and I'll also bring along my Rambi Rider. _

_Apparently, the tournament ends in one month from today. _

_So that means I'll be coming back in one month!_

_No need to guard the Banana hoard though,_

_we haven't heard from K.Rool in ages!_

_Anyways, wish me luck!_

_From,_

_DK_

The Kritter crumpled up the note and threw it down to Kng K.Rool who caught it and read it. "Ah yes...the lumbering fool left his hoard unprotected. While he has fun racing in some place far away from the islands, we'll be heading off with the Golden Banana's!" smirked the crocodile King. "Okay! I want you two to head on up there and steal as many Golden Banana's as possible! Get to it!" the King laughed, knowing that he may actually succeed in getting away with DK's hoard. The two Kritters climbed up the rock wall and headed into the cave. When they reached the end, they were greeted to a whole stash of Golden Bananas. "Heh, King K.Rool better pay us well for this." Grumbled one the Kremlings. They each grabbed a pile of banana's and headed out of the cave to toss them down to the other Krems along with their King. They each headed back into the cave and proceeded grabbing each and every Banana stashed away in the Hoard.

When they finally reached the last Golden Banana, one of the Kritters rubbed his forehead to take off sweat and said "Well, that's the last of 'em. Man do those things look good." The Kritter was starving. He couldn't help but wonder what made these fruts so special to everyone. "Maybe, just a bite, K.Rool won't notice..." The Kritter picked up the Banana and unpeeled it revealing it's golden shine. As the Kritter opened his mouth, K.Rool shouted "You idiot! Where are you?! We need to retreat this island sometime TONIGHT!" The Kremling King was furious. The Kritter closed his mouth and gave a nasty look to the caves entrance where the other Crocadiles stand. "Alright, Alright, I'm coming...I'm getting too old for this pirate Golden Banana thieving stuff..." The Kritter walked out and tossed the last Golden Fruit to the Kremlings. King K.Rool smiled "Ah yes, their all mine. I've been waiting a long time for this...With that fool Donkey Kong gone, who's going to stop me?" The Kremlings began to march out of Jungle Japes along with a giant wagon full of Bananas. As they ventured through the jungle, marching could be heard all over, waking a slumbering female monkey up. Dixie slowly opened her eyes to see her sister Tiny sleeping on the other side of the tree house. She quickly got up to the sound of marching and yelling and ran to the nearest window. "No...it can't be..." Dixie was scared. K.Rool hasn't been seen in years, they thought that the Kremlings finally gave up. But that is apparently not the case. Dixie ran over to her sleeping sister and shook her. "Tiny, Tiny, get up..." Dixie shook and Tiny opened her eyes. "What is it Dixie? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tiny said half asleep. Dixie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the window. "Look, K.Rool's back..." Whispered Dixie. Tiny gasped at what she saw.

As the Kremling army walked out of the jungle, K.Rool thought of a perfect plan. "Hey, I've got a plan! I want each and every one of you to burn this jungle down! And any Kong you catch in sight, capture them! Put them in barrels and we'll bring them with us!" Shouted the King. Each of the Kremlings pirates grabbed torches and started to light the tree's on fire. Kritters roaming the jungles, Klap Traps climbing up tree's with torches in their mouths, and the horror would go on and on. Dixie and Tiny saw this, and Tiny saw on her right that their tree house was caught on fire! Tiny let out a yelp which ran through the area, letting K.Rool hear it. K.Rool turned around "What's this, hm? Kongs?" The King walked over to the tree house and looked up it. "Well, they'll be burned to a crisp anyways..." snorted the King. "Dixie and Tiny jumped out of the house and landed on the ground facing K.Rools back. K.Rool turned around and grinned. "Well, if it isn't that Dixie Kong, the one who gave me trouble rescuing the King Kong himself and also defeating me in the Northern Kremisphere. And is that Tiny? I remember you very well, you helped the other Kongs get rid of me when I tried my most diabolical plan, the Blast-O-Matic." The King was calm, as if he wasn't aware of a burning jungle. Dixie pleaded "Well it's nice of you to remember us! What have you gone mad?! Look at what you've done! You're destroying Jungle Japes - our _home..._Well I've defeated you twice, and I have no problem beating you again!" Dixie ran to K.Rool but the King smashed her in the face with his hand. Dixie fell to the ground with a black eye on her back and looked at the King. "Sister!" Shouted Tiny Kong, who was greeted by Klubba, a giant Kremling wielding a giant Club. He swung it at the tiny ape and she fell to the ground, losing conscious. "Bring 'em to the ship! And make sure you get every other Kong as well!" Shouted the King as he walked away into the jungle. Klubba grabbed both the apes putting them over his houlder and headed out of the burning jungle.

Cranky was still asleep however, due to his age, he doesn't notice things as well as others. His door smashed open with Funky Kong yelling out "Cranky-dude! Jungle Japes is burning! Get out of here!" The Kong ran over to Cranky who was waking up and grabbed his cane. Cranky looked out his door "No...what's going on?" Cranky seemed scared. Funky helped him up and said "Don't worry, you'll be alright!" Cranky jerked Funkys hands off "I know I will! It's just that none of our games back in the day had any of this fancy fire effects! Hmph!" Funky and cranky walked out of the house and headed towards Candys, who lived close by. When they reached her, they saw Kremlings tying her up and taking her away. Funky shouted "Candy! No!" Just them - WHAM - Funky Kong was smashed in the back of the head with a giant wooden stick. Funky fell to the ground unconscious. Cranky looked around and saw Kremlings surrounding him along with the one who smashed Funky. "You...You fools..." pleaded the old man. The Krems grabbed him and tied him up, taking him and Funky away.

After many hours, The reptiles managed to capture every Kong, except for one. When they left Jungle Japes, they reached the island shores, and each Kremling got into their boats and paddled away along with tied up Kongs and Golden Banana's. As K.Rool wa about to leave, a rock was thrown at him in the head. K.Rool turned around and saw a small chimp with his arms crossed. "Ah...Diddy Kong...I've waited a long time until I got to see you again..." smirked the Reptile King. Diddy ran over to K.Rool and grabbed out his Peanut Popguns, shooting at the fat lizard. K.Rool wasn't affected and slowly walked over to Diddy's direction. Eventually, Klubba also walked over to the small chimp along with many other Kremlings. Diddy looked around him "You bastards! Why come at a time like this?!" K.Rool laughed "DK is gone! With him around we wouldn't of have stood a chance!" Klubba walked over to Diddy Kong and swung his Club at him, but missed as Diddy did a back flip over it landing on a Kritters head. "GET HIM!" Yelled the King eager to leave DK island. Eventually, after about five minutes, Diddy bgan to feel tired and fell on his back. Diddy looked at the star filled sky "DK...we need you..." as he finished his sentence, Klubba grabbed him and swung him over his shoulder. The Kremling army left the islands on small ships and heading towards the Gangplank Galleon. K.Rool looked back at the island "Wait until Donkey Kong gets a load of this! Ha ha ha!"


	3. Banana Kingdom

_Thanks for the comments, here's the next chapter. Hopefully it's even better than the second one. _

"Hiya!"

Goomba's and Koopa's could hear yelling all throughout the castle, and recognized the familiar Italian sound from many years. In the throne of the castle was Bowser, the mighty Koopa king sitting in his chair with all of his upper class henchmen standing in front of the entrance to the room. On the ceiling was a cage hanging down, with the greedy Wario trapped inside of it. Bowser laughed and looked up "So you think you can turn your back against me and try to steal from my castle, huh?" The Koopa king grinned as the yellow anti-hero sat in the cage helpless. Wario pleaded "Look, just let me out...I can help you stop Mario..." Bowser thought for a moment, the extra hand could be useful, as his Koopa henchmen where never able to actually defeat the heroic plumber. "Fine then...and in return I'll grant you not only freedom, but bags of cash..." Said Bowser, as he looked up at Wario. Wario's eyes turned into dollar signs with drool coming out of his mouth, "Whahaha! Sounds-a like a plan!"

The team of six ran through the castle and stopped when they reached the entrance to a large hallway with a red carpet in the middle. This room was huge, and on top of that, a large army of Koopa's where standing on the opposite side of the hall. Mario glared at them and got into a running position, the other five copied him. "Let's-a go!" Yelled Mario as he ran to the army of baddies. The others followed him and the run seemed longer then expected, due to it being such a long hall. Mario jumped up into the air and pulled his fist back as he fell towards the Koopa in front of the group. As he landed, he smashed the Koopa across the face with his punch making the turtle fall to the ground. Luigi ran left towards a group of Koopa's while Donkey Kong and Yoshi ran to the right side, leacing Peach and Toad to stand in the back and watch. Mario was furious, tomorrow was a big day and he had no time for games, punching Koopa's and kicking Goomba's, the number of Bowsers henchmen where decreasing rapidly. Yoshi threw his tongue out and wrapped it around a Goomba, bringing it to his mouth. The Goomba came back out, as an egg, and the Dino aimed it at a larger group of Goomba's. the big ape Donkey Kong was punching every turtle or mushroom that came his way and started to slam of the ground when things started looking bleak.

After about an hour or so, it's safe to say Mario and friends finally finished a long fight. Mario himself was a bit tired, eving falling to the ground with his eyes half closed. "Mario!" Yelled his younger brother Luigi who ran to the plumber along with the rest of the group. Luigi lifted his brothers arm and helped him walk to the end of the hall and towards Bowser's room. Toad was shaking, being the youngest, the place seemed really scary for him, regardless of the amount of protection he has. DK and Yoshi just walked along as if the castle was no big deal to them and Peach kept her eyes on Mario who wasn't doing so well. As the group walked, they finally reached a giant red door with golden door knobs on it. Yoshi walked over to Luigi and put the sleeping Mario on his back. Luigi and Donkey Kong walked over to the door and tried pushing it open. after about ten second, they succeeded and the door swung open. This room was dark, so dark that they couldn't even see themselves. As they ventured through the large room, the door behind them shut, making Toad give out a loud yelp.

Donkey Kong looked around himself, and he could even see his bright "DK" letters on his necktie. Then all of a sudden, there appeared to be a shining light beamed down at the opposite end of the room. In this light was none other than the greedy anti-hero, Wario. "Whahaha! You guys are so lame! By the time I finish you guys off, they'll start production on a new Wario game, Wario Galaxy!" yelled Wario. Everyone stayed silent. Wario's expression faded quickly, "No? Then how about a Super Wario 64?" Everyone still remained silent. Wario just smiled "Well, it's a little dark in here, how about some light, eh?" The room started getting hotter and soon the group discovered the room was being lit on fire. Mario woke up to the smell of smoke and quickly jumped off his loyal friend Yoshi and looked over at Wario. The red plumber rushed towards his yellow rival but was thrown back by a mighty slash across the face. Mario fell to the ground and looked up, while there was still fire, it was still too dark to see anything. In Wario's light, a giant scaly foot stepped and eventually pushed Wario away. Bowser took the spotlight and laughed as Mario was on the floor. Luigi rushed to his brother and glared at the Koopa King. Luigi stood up and put his raised his fists. Bowser laughed "Ha! What are _you _gonna do, huh?!" While Bowser was laughing, Luigi ran over to him and kicked the giant Koopa right beneath his jaw, causing Bowser to fall back on his spiked shell. Bowser was furious, "Gah! I take care of the red guy and now I have to deal with a green one?!" The Koopa King jumped back on his feet and stared at Luigi. Mario got up and walked over to his brothers side, preparing to fight the mighty Koopa King. The Mario Bros. were also greeted by DK, Yoshi, Peach, and Toad, who came to aid the two. "Ha, numbers don't scare me!" said Bowser. Bowser flicked his fingers and Wario ran over. After a long stare, Mario jumped up and aimed his fist at Bowser, beginning the brawl.

Toad was standing there watching Mario and Bowser, was grabbed by Wario, who swung the mushroom-headed child into Yoshi, who was also caught off guard. Wario laughed, and walked over to Luigi. Luigi turned around "Well, alright-a Wario. Let's-a do this!" Wario charged at Luigi with his elbow sticking out. As he reached Luigi, Luigi dodges it by moving to the side and getting Wario off guard, smacks him on the back causing him to fall on the floor. "Gah!" pleaded the greedy yellow man. DK ran over to Wario and swung him over his shoulder. Luigi looked over at his brother who happened to grab Bowser by the tail and was preparing to swing him around. Mario gained enough spped and eventually threw the Koopa King against a wall. After being blown against the stone wall, the giant Koopa fell to the floor defeated. Mario walked over to the fallen Bowser and asked "How-a do we get out of here?" Bowser, in pain, rolled his eyes. "Just walk over to my throne and press the button on the left, it should take you directly to the Mushroom Kingdom...agh...Don't think this is over though..."

The group headed to the chair and Princess Peach searched for the switch Bowser mentioned. She put her hands behind the giant chair and felt a button. Pushing it, the chair flew out of the castle and in seconds, the team arrived at the outside entrance to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario shook his head and ran to the door, followed by Peach, Toad, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and even Wario who DK brought along. When they walked inside, Peach ran in front of everyone, "Well, you guys can stay here tonight in the guest bedrooms. Tomorrow is the party, everyone will be coming over, and hopefully Bowser won't bug us again." The group walked to the door which led to the guest bedrooms and called it a night.

As DK turned the door knobs, he walked into a medium sized and very fancy bedroom. The room had windows, and everything, from the carpet to the bed sheet was red. DK sat down on a chair near the window and looked outside "Man, I can't wait to return home...I'm so craving a Banana right now..." The apes stomach growled, the last time he ate was earlier, and everybody was having pasta, which the Kong wasn't very familiar with. Donkey walked over to his bed and laid down. Slowly closing his eyes, the kong finally fell asleep.

_**MEANWHILE**_

The night was a cold one, probably due to the area a certain pirate ship was heading to. The Gangplank Galleon was mooving swiftly across the sea and was heading north. The ship was pretty big, with a giant sail with a Kremling face on it, it was obvious at first sight who ran the ship. Inside the ship was a cellar, where the Kongs are being held. Each Kong had their arms tied around poles. Funky sighed "Man...this bites...what are we gonna do?" Diddy thought to himself and knew his uncle wouldn't be back for another day. Diddy mostly worried about where the Kremling where taking them, and how DK will be able to find them. Tiny Kong was crying, crying loud enough for anyone to hear her from the top of the ship. Dixie tried quieting her down, but Tiny was too scared to listen.

King K.Rool smiled at Tiny's cries and decided to go down and "visit" the Kongs. As he walked down he was greeted by constant glaring. K.Rool laughed "Well that's a nice way of saying hello!" The others didn't laugh though. Cranky yelled "Just let us go already, you maniac!" K.Rool put his hand over his mouth pretending to be offended, "Watch your mouth old man!" yelled the Kremling leader. Diddy grinned "DK will stop you!" All the other Kongs looked at Diddy not believing him. K.Rool laughed "Hahaha! Are you kidding? That fool won't even know where we are headed!" The Kongs were all shocked, the chances of DK finding them where limited. "Well, you monkeys have fun down here. See you in the morning! Sleep tight! Hahaha!" K.Rool turned around walked up the to the deck, leaving the Kong family in the dark. Candy said "I can't believe this...that guy really got us...DK will never find us..." Diddy tried to ignore Candy's words and continued to believe DK would come any minute to rescue them. Dixie said "I wonder how far away we are...We've been on this trip forever..."

On the deck was K.Rool, Kutlass, Kritter, and Krusha. Kutlass, with his two giant blades, was standing in front of the ship, keeping an eye out for land. "No sings of the Banana Kingdom, Captain K.Rool..." yelled back Kutlass. As the journey went on, the weather grew rather chilly, with most in the breeze. It was rather hard for the Kremlings to see around themselves with all of the fog in the way, and going a whole night without any sleep was a bit of a challenge. As Kritter walked up to Kutlass, who was half asleep, he grabbed Kutlass' goggles and looked ahead. His eyes widened as the ship approached a large island. "K.Rool! Captain K.Rool! Land ahoy!" yelled the Kritter. The Kremling King walked over and grabbed Kritter's goggles. "Ah yes...The Banana kingdom...They say an evil Ghastly monster lives here, and that there are four Kongs who guard the island. But that shouldn't be a problem for, say, an army of Krems!" laughed the King. Kritter said "Kongs?! You mean there are more of 'em?!" K.Rool smiled "Ah, but these ones are not related to our simian friends...These Apes are merely drones who protect the Banana Kingdom. One of them is Dread Kong, a fearless ape that can deliver quite the punch. There are three others as well, I forget their names though...must have slipped my mind..."

As the ship approached the island, Krusha jumped off board and onto shore with a rope behind his back, bringing it to a tree to tie it around. The rest of the Kremling army jumped off the ship and explored the islands shores. As King K.Rool walked off the ship, a coconut was thrown at him. "Ah! Blasted coconuts!" yelled the Crock. He looked into the direction it was thrown and saw a little white monkey standing in a palm tree. K.Rool laughed at the small chimps attempt to scare them away. "Ha! Stupid apes!" The rest of the Kremlings laughed, teasing the poor chimp.


End file.
